The fountain
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex / Harper romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **The fountain**

 **Alex Russo and best friend Harper are alone in the sandwich shop on a Saturday summer-night.**

Alex wear sexy white leather tights and tight red satin t-shirt.

Harper wear one of her crazy home-made dresses. This time it is made of neon-green latex with many different weird sports-looing patches all over it.

"I love hanging out with you like this, Harps." says Alex with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Alex. I enjoy spending time with you too." says Harper.

"Cute. You're such a sweetie." says Alex.

"Nice that you think so." says Harper in a soft adorable tone.

"Do you have a boyfriend...?" says Alex.

"I'm single. No boy has ever shown any interest in lame little me." says Harper.

"Well, guys don't know what they're missing out on, girl. You are sweet, cute, funny and beautiful. Any dude would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend, I'm sure." says Alex.

"Really?" says Harper.

"Yeah, totally." says Alex.

"Justin told me that you and Mason broke up. Why?" says Harper.

"Let's not worry. I'm okay. Mason and I broke up 'cause I've discovered that I'm gay." says Alex.

"You love girls?" says Harper.

"Is this answer enough?" says Alex as she pull down her tights and expose her soaked pussy.

"Did you pee yourself...?" says Harper confused.

"Harps, please don't be a kid. I'm wet...as in being horny." says Alex.

"Oh my gosh! You...want...me?" says Harper surprised.

"Yeah, exactly." says Alex with a sexy voice.

"Alex...uh...do you really know what you're saying?" says Harper.

"I do, babe. I wanna have sex with you." says Alex.

"I'm not a lesbian." says Harper.

"Not to be rude, but I think you actually are." says Alex.

"Fine, me is a lesbian, but I've got no experience with it. I'm a virgin. I've not even had my first kiss." says Harper.

"You're 19 and not yet had your very first kiss? Wow! Oh my gosh!" says Alex.

"I'm a totally unkissed virgin girl." says Harper.

"We gotta fix that, sweetie." says Alex.

Alex pull off her t-shirt to reveal a sexy black lace bra.

"Alex, what are you doing?" says Harper.

"I'm gonna help you lose your virginity tonight." says Alex, all erotic and seductive.

"How?" says Harper.

"I'm gonna make love to you." says Alex.

"No, no, no...no way!" says Harper in fear.

"Harps, what's wrong?" says Alex in a calm sweet tone.

"I don't wanna have sex." says Harper, still afraid.

"Don't be scared, Harper. It's just me, Alex Russo, your best friend. I'm not going to hurt you, just the opposite, actually. Relax, this will be fun." says Alex.

"Not for me. I have sexuality-phobia." says Harper.

"I think I can cure that, baby." says Alex, all seductive and erotic.

"Please, Alexandra! Stop!" whines Harper.

"Trust me, Harps. This will feel very good, for both of us." says Alex.

"Alright, it's time for me to leave childhood behind and turn into a woman, just like you, Alex." says Harper.

"Awww! Harper, this is gonna be amazing." says a happy Alex.

Alex strip off her clothes and underwear.

She then gently pull Harper into a hug and then starts to undress Harper slowly and sexy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Harper, getting turned on.

"Yes! Me made cutie buddy Harper all happy." says Alex in a sweet little baby voice.

"Awwww!" moans Harper with a sensual smile.

"Mmm, time to check out the love-pillows." mumbles Alex with a smile as she gently start to touch Harper's boobs.

"Oh, yes!" moans Harper.

"Harps, you've got a pair of nice boobs. Who'd have known? Cute." says Alex.

"Thanks, Alex!" moans Harper. "I'm glad you love them."

"I hope they are 100 % natural." says Alex.

"They are. No disgusting implants in my boobs." says Harper.

"Good. Mine are actually natural too. Mom thinks I've used magic to make them bigger and more firm, but I never did. Nature and luck gave me sexy D-cup boobs for free." says Alex.

"Nice!" says a happy Harper.

"Yeah. Wanna touch them?" says Alex.

"Yes..." says Harper.

"Go ahead and do so then." says Alex.

Harper slowly starts to touch Alex' boobs.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah! That feels so damn nice." moans Alex.

"Awww, Alex!" says Harper with a cute smile.

"Ah, yeah! Now lick my nipples a bit, girl." moans Alex.

"Okay." says Harper as she start to lick Alex' left nipple.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fucking awesome!" moans Alex.

Alex then gently push down Harper so she is on her back on the floor.

"Lick my pussy!" says Alex as she giggle and take a seat on Harper's face.

"Really? Okay." says Harper as she starts to lick Alex' pussy.

"Fuck! That feels amazing!" moans Alex.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, yessssss!" moans Alex with pleasure as she cum and squirt like a big damn fountain.

"Wow! Didn't know you could spray-cum..." says Harper.

"It's called squirting and I've been able to do that since I was 15." says Alex with an adorable smile.

"Nice." says Harper.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it, baby. Now I'm gonna see if I can make you squirt a bit too." says Alex in a sexy tone.

"Uh, okay..." says Harper.

"Cool." says Alex as she starts to to lick Harper's pussy.

"Awwww, damn!" moans Harper.

This makes Alex happy. She's never heard Harper moan so sexy before.

"Fucking nice!" moans Harper.

Alex almost gasp in surprise when she hear the word 'fucking' come out from Harper's mouth. Harper usually don't use any bad words. She pretty much always try to be a good girl.

5 minutes later.

"OMG, damn awesome! Yes!" moans Harper with pleasure as she cum and squirt only a little less than Alex did.

"Yes! You can squirt too. Fucking amazing. I'm so glad you can, Harps." says a very happy Alex.

"You and I are just a couple of human sexual fountains." says Harper with a tiny cute laugh.

"Oh yeah, we are." says Alex with a sweet smile.

"Alex, please tell me that we'll do this again sometime." says Harper.

"Sure we will, of course, babe." says Alex.

"Awwww! Wonderful." says a happy Harper.

"Seems like I cured you. You don't have sexuality-phobia anymore." says a very happy Alex. "That's so awesome."

 **The End.**


End file.
